Clarice Wagner
'History' Early Years Clarice is the oldest child of Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner and Ororo "Storm" Munroe. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: The ability to displace matter through a type of teleportation rift, appearing as blinking holes, enabling her to move an object or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. Her effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. Blink is capable of "blinking" beings or objects without reassembling them properly, catching them in a portal and temporarily splitting them into pieces. The effect of her power on living beings varies from brief unconsciousness to death. *''Banishing:'' Blink has the ability to manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which she could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. She uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also she can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times she has teleported portions of objects. *''Micro-Suction Discs:'' Blink can stick to objects with the surface of her hands and feet. This enables her to scale surfaces. *''Flexible Bone Structure:'' Blink’s bone structure allows her great flexibility. She can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to her spine. *''Infrared Vision:'' Blink's glowing eyes grant her a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Blink's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Blink's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Geokinesis: Blink can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. She can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Blink can control the whole nature around her, from keeping indoor plants alive to create earth shields and creating whole jungles/forests. Her powers over nature are so great that she has been referred to as Mother Nature by some of the strongest mutants. Since her major change in 2011, Blink has developed numerous new abilities and evolved several old powers. Clarice stated that her whole body has changed; that her powers has replaced her blood with aloe, her skin with chlorophyll, and filled her lips with venom. *''Toxic Immunity:'' Blink has toxins in her blood stream that can make her touch deadly and grants her immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. She has the ability to make her lips poisonous, which would kill anyone she kisses. *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' Blink's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around her. She can also produce “pheromone dust”, which makes it easier for her to pinpoint targets. The dust heats up people’s bodies and make them vulnerable to her control. Atmokinesis: When Blink uses her psionic powers, she sees the world as colourful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "moulded" to Blink's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Blink is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. She can feel them, and likewise they react to her emotional state. She can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. Powers as a Charmed One Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telepathy:'' Clarice can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. At first Clarice could only “get a feeling” if someone is telling the truth or lying, but as she developed her powers, Clarice could in time read other people’s minds. When her sisters were being attacked by demons, Clarice shouted at these evil beings to stop attacking, and to leave, which they did. She had the ability to control the demons, and could later on manipulate low-level demons, animals and paralyze high-level demons. Later on, Clarice became frustrated with not being to help, and not having a “real” active power. This is when she learns how to create energy balls of mental energy that she has saved from herself and others. The energy balls look similar to the demons, only white and grey, but they are equally strong. At first, Clarice would have big problems witch controlling her powers. She would hear the thoughts of other people in her immediate vicinity, which would later on become all of the people in San Francisco and ultimately people from all over the world. Luckily she had Crystal, Emma and Sharpay who are all telepaths, as mutants, to help her control it. Thanks to her training, Clarice would only hear people’s thoughts when she was weakened. *''Astral Projection:'' As her powers developed, she received the power of Astral Projection, the ability to project her soul from her body into a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, the original Clarice becomes unconscious while her soul is projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at once. Clarice's astral-self is identical to herself except that she does not have the original Clarice's power of telepathy. It is probably because all her telepathic powers are fully employed in either keeping her two selves separate, or keeping her astral-projection self solid. Initially, Clarice could only be in this state for a short period of time, but she eventually learned to stay in this form longer. She can also astral-project herself several miles away, without needing to know anything about the destination, as seen when she once projected herself to Cole's side without intimate knowledge of his location. While kidnapped by Bane Jessup, she astral-projected herself to the manor to alert her sisters, without knowing the direction and distance. While her astral-self is normally tangible, she can apparently become intangible in this state if she wished, as seen when she projected herself into the "unstoppable" demon Vinceres. She was also shot by a stalker in astral-form but was unaffected. It has also been seen that injuries sustained by Clarice do not appear on her astral-self. When a stalker rendered Clarice nearly blind by thrusting her face in a pan of photographic developer, her astral-self showed no signs of the injury or the impairment, which were obvious on Clarice's actual form. In Just Harried, her astral-form started to manifest a will of its own, expressing the desires that she had been forcefully suppressing, until Sharpay persuaded Clarice to live out her own life instead of taking care of her family. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Clarice has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the daughter of Storm and Nightcrawler and the granddaughter of Mystique and Azazel, she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Clarice has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Clarice holds black belts in judo and aikido. Her level of skill is sufficient to defeat eight muscled men with her eyes closed, and she has in the past held her own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Clarice is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Clarice is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian, Chinese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Strength level Class 50-75: Clarice is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Digivice: Clarice carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Clarice carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around her neck. This allows her Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Dual Swords: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Lightsaber: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:African Category:German Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Neyaphems Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Momochi family Category:Grey family Category:Geokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinetics Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire release users Category:Water Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Azazel family Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Africans